


Blind

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Luna is seeing things again.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Reader, Luna Lovegood/You
Kudos: 49





	Blind

“They’re laughing again.”

You lookup from your book to see Luna’s face scrunched up in slight frustration, only for you to look around and see nothing.

“… who?”

“The Blibbering Humdinger-” She turns her blue eyes to you for a second. “They’re laughing at my earrings, can’t you hear them?”

You frown in confusion for a second until you realize that she’s talking about one of her invisible creatures again, or multiple of them of the same species precisely, and so you go back to your book.

“No, I can’t.”

“Well, you’re lucky. It’s not very nice of them.” She puts on a pair of weird glasses that she calls ‘Spectrespecs’ on her nose, and a gasp escapes her throat. “Look! There’s Warckspurts!”

You look up from your book a second time in the direction the blond is pointing, only to see nothing… again.

“… what if I can’t see them?”

“ _Here._ ” She suddenly pushes her Spectrespecs into your face with a wide grin on her face, expecting you to take them. “Those will help you see.”

“I don’t think they really work-” You stop talking once you put them on, your eyes catching the sight of multiple flying lights moving around the air in a large group. “ _Woah._ ”

“ _ **Amazing, right?**_ ” You yelp and take off the glasses to see her face a few inches away from yours, her grin wide while her eyes look at you with a bright spark in them. “One day, I’ll be able to make ones that can show every invisible creature.”

“Well…” You hand her back her glasses, giving out a small smile. “I hope you do.”

“And I hope you’ll help me.” She tilts her head at you and you feel your heart squeeze at the action. “You and me together, right?”

“Right.” Your smile stretches out. “You and me together.”


End file.
